


Sir and Boy

by dreamaloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Sex in the Impala, Spanking, Top Sam, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamaloud/pseuds/dreamaloud
Summary: Sam's wanted to fuck his big brother for the longest goddamned time; just before he turns fifteen, he finally gets there and things move pretty fast.





	

 

"What was her name?" Dean is still whispering though his brother has long ago given up on quieting himself.

"I don't even  _know_ it just sort of happened." Sam's slim frame bounces lightly on their cot, so excited about his first groping session at school that day that Dean is having a hard time controlling him; they're supposed to be hiding, tucked into a nearly secret room in the back of one of their father's safe houses. Their dad is out front on the ancient, worm eaten porch in a sentinel silence with a shotgun cocked over his arm. Dean's on Sam duty, sitting beside his fourteen year old brother on a cot barely big enough for two that's been jammed into the space of a large closet.

"It was _so_ awesome, Dean." Sam beams, distracted in memory, but Dean concentrates on the vampires his father fears are after their already diminished family. "I don't want to wait for more." Sam adds, leaning heavily into Dean's left side. When Dean stiffens his back, closing off his body language, Sam sighs but remains shoved against him.

"I'm sure it won't be long, you're only fourteen anyway." Sam snorts in answering frustration, kicking one of his legs restlessly against the wall until Dean stops him with a touch to his knee.

"Few days to fifteen--I'm ready."

He probably is, but Dean isn't going to dwell on that thought.

Dean may be insensitive but he sure as hell hasn't missed the fact that Sam wants to have sex with him. He's been trying for over a year in ways that are growing so crafty and intelligent that Dean's already out of his league and Sam is getting sharper daily; it's terrifying.

They  _are_ brothers and that should probably make him feel a  _lot_ more wrong about this than he does but he won't dwell on that, either. After all, he and Sam have something altogether different than your average family so why should this new dilemma break pattern?

Sam is tense on the bed, Dean suddenly realizes, watching him with an eye that leaves little behind for the imagination. He's reckless with it, staring brazenly at Dean in what used to be adoration but over the last six or so months has turned truly hungry. When Dean glances away first his blurry periferal vision notes Sam's cocksure smirk.

After a long beat Sam asks, "Dean, can we have some whiskey?" Probably not a good idea but he'd love to get some actual sleep tonight.

"Sure." Ok, so he gives Sam drinks here and there, big deal. It's only a shot and usually he falls asleep before he's done nursing it. Dean busies his damp hands with the small glasses he keeps tucked into his backpack, lining them up and pouring two shots out carefully. "Then bed." He adds, handing Sam his drink. Sam plucks it from Dean's larger hand and downs half of it in a swallow. Dean simply holds his and stares.

"Not tired." Sam answers flatly, as if he were the one deciding. " _Whoa_ ." he sighs a second later, already giggling at the booze warming him. 

"Go slow, Sam." Dean warns, scooting nearer to Sam's side of the cot and immediately regretting it. His brother's focus narrows as the mirth evaporates.

"Boring." Sam answers firmly as Dean grits his teeth and peeks sideways at him, taking his shot down in one toss of his head. Yes, he knows how much Sam loves to watch him do it and he can hardly bear to disapoint the kid. Welcome threads of alcoholic heat slither through his chest as Sam sips his shot and Dean stares a smoking hole in the floor trying to ignore his brother.

"I'm bored too, but dad said-" Sam shoves at his side and effectively quiets Dean's mumbling, sucking down another gulp of whiskey before speaking.

"Shut up about our orders, dude." The alcohol is really hitting him, Dean would be laughing but before he can try Sam puts his hot palm on Dean's mid-thigh with all the certainty of a full grown man. It's decidedly unbrotherly but so is the burgeoning erection Dean is trying desperately not to have. "We never have  _any_ fun." Sam says, quietier now and nearly to himself as his hand gently kneads Dean's leg. Well, that much is true. Dean nods and tries to look away from Sam's grip on him; he fails. 

"Let's get ready for bed." he quickly mutters, hoping he can distract Sam long enough that he will forget tempting his older brother; Dean can't say no forever and then it's straight to hell on the underage incest express.

When all of this started he was certain it was a phase. Sam idolized him and was overly hormonal in his teens. But months went by and Sam's desire was now only more clear to Dean; leering looks when he's just out of the shower, lingering touches that go beyond their previously clear personal boundaries and as of last month trying to cuddle into Dean whenever they were forced to share a bed - which happens often. Half a year is a painfully long time for this kind of temptation, he didn't view Sam sexually before this but now  _everything_ has changed and he's fifteen; Dean lost his virginity at the same age. 

Straight to hell.

Sam's hand retreats from Dean's leg to remove his own t-shirt and jeans, never looking away as Dean starts to undo his buttons. His fucking traitorous eyeballs want to gape at the bulge in Sam's underwear so he keeps them glued to his flannel as he shucks it and turns down their lantern. The shadows make it much easier for him to smuggle his half hard dick out of his pants and hide it under the blankets.

That's of course until Sam bumps his hip into it while rolling over, which seems nothing remotely like an accident to Dean who can only grunt and pulse harder still.

"Did you bring your gun to bed, Dean?" The little smartass is tipsy from the whiskey, so he will simply ignore the teasing. Most nights it's just the press of Sam's body into his while he thinks about mass murder to stave off caving in but tonight he's more challenging and  _maybe_ Jim Beam wasn't a great addition to horny Sam.

" _Sam_ ." Dean warns when his brother shifts again, flipping onto his back. 

" _Dean_ ." he responds in kind, imitating his brother's deeper voice. 

" _Please_ just go to sleep." The moment it leaves his lips he knows his desparate, strained tone gave too much away. Sam lays quiet and motionless, which means his nimble mind is working and Dean doesn't commonly emerge on the winning side of that. 

"I don't think so." Sam answers at length, shuffling beneath the blanket in the closely pressed dimness. "Not  _yet_ , anyway." 

Dean's retort snags in his throat because even in this poor light and under their blanket there can be no mistaking the ladder of his brother's fingers in a slowly moving fist around his dick, Dean can just barely see it bobbing in Sam's lap.

"Are you  _serious_ ?" he hisses, trying to sound more angry than he finds himself. He hasn't been able to look away as Sam tugs and this is fast becoming too much for him to resist, Sam sighs on half a gasp and Dean is nearly done in right then.

"I think you know I am." Sam answers, his voice raspy with breath.

"Sam..." he'd find the words and strength to let Sam down quicker if he could stop being so turned on; why is he so turned on? Because Sam is beautiful and scary smart and everything he cares about, maybe. He keeps waiting to feel more perverse about indulging them both but the more thought he gives it the more he does not. Sam is young but quite mature and Dean is sure he's ready for sex but he's also pretty emotionally intimidated by what this would mean to both of them. He tries another tact. "We shouldn't--"

"You  _want_ to." Sam's voice is soft but no less definitive for it. "I knew you wanted to before you did." 

"...Even if that's true we shouldnt do it." Sam doesn't miss a beat with his stroking and for fuck's sakes he can't stop watching; it's invalidating any argument he's feebly attempting.

"Why not?" Sam's free hand regrips on Dean's thigh and squeezes. "Doesn't have to change anything else about us." Or, you know, _everything_ . 

"There are  _so many_ reasons why not." 

But none of them matter at all when Sam's palm sides up to the bottom of Dean's balls and stays there, the index finger curiously turning circles though his boxers. His cock lurches and he doesn't know who just made that pathetic noise but he's not owning up to it. A question that's been stomping around his head for months comes barging out.

" _Why_ , Sam?"

The gentle motions on his skin become a hot grip as Sam tries to cup both of Dean's balls in one hand, they don't quite fit and it's so _good_ that Dean can feel himself leaking. Sam is staring full at Dean's face but he can't even look up.

"Just feels right," Sam smiles genuinely in the near darkness and adds, "has for a long time." His fingers are gently kneading Dean's balls now and he just wants to let his eyes roll back and moan but he fights manfully.

"But... I'll be taking your virginity." Dean can barely get the words out and when he does Sam pushes his hips up to hump his own fist and lets a tiny groan eek out. Clearly the idea is turning his brother on; Dean's own cock thumps desperately in time with his pounding heart.

"I'm giving it to you, Dean. I've been trying to for like a  _year_ ." He doesn't know how Sam finds his lips so perfectly but Dean doesn't get to make his point about them regretting this later because he's busy kissing Sam and suddenly realizes he could  _never_ regret  _that._

"This is not a good idea." he blathers when they break for air only to press together again, Sam's lips eagerly mashing into Dean's. It's clear even Dean has stopped listening to himself as he pushes harder into Sam's mouth and groans. Sam laughs back against him and slides his hand up, finally, to Dean's hard on. They both breathe loudly, heads jammed into one another, before Sam wraps his fingers and squeezes. " _Fuck_ ." Dean swears through his teeth.

"God, you're _big,_ Dean. I kinda knew but, wow." He's going to remember hearing that compliment forever. Dean is fast losing any will to do the safe, sane thing here and instead allows his lustful hands to finally decend on his brother, down his side and over his ass, which is insanely smooth. " _Yeah_ , Dean." Sam breathes out, his groping ignited by the break in Dean's self control; in answer both of Sam's hands wrap Dean's cock after angrily yanking his shorts down and regripping the bare skin. 

" _Shit_ , Sammy." He's used to Sam's heedless behavior but tonight he feels something more intense than he's experienced from his brother before. Sam is enthralled with jerking Dean off, concentrating fully on his steady tugs, so Dean ignores the reasons he shouldn't and slides his hand from Sam's hip to cup him through his underwear; his cock is hard as hell and longer than he expected. Sam groans and thrusts instinctively into Dean's pressing hand. " _Oh_ ." Dean sighs out a desirous noise while rubbing the gentle curve of Sam's dick; he can already tell it's as gorgeous as the rest of him. 

"Thanks." Sam quips breathlessly, now drunk on whiskey  _and_ victory, god help Dean. They separate for a few miserable seconds as they both kick off their underwear and quickly re-collide. When Sam scoots closer to press them together Dean gasps into his mouth, their searing cocks now slotted side by side as their legs tangle. "You feel  _amazing_ ." Sam soothes as he grabs Dean's hip and starts to rut against him, their leakings smearing together with each push of his hips. Dean's hindbrain starts moving his body in time without a thought and just like that he's having sex with his brother. 

It really can't be that easy but it sure feels terrific to have Sam's hot, tight body writhing into his and he hasn't been struck down yet.

"Your ass is so hot, Dean." Sam's hands knead and squeeze him roughly as he pants. "I remember when I first noticed." Dean's body is overheated with lust and he's had enough of dry humping and grabs right for Sam's cock; when he pulls it Sam tips his head back up and his voice breaks on a moan.

" _Shhh_ ." Dean hisses, slowing his stroke. "Not too loud."

"I can't help it, wanted you to touch me for  _so long_ ." Dean wishes he could take back the strained noise he groans out at Sam's reminder and in answer Sam quickly wraps both of his hands around Dean's hard on and tugs. "This good?" 

" _Yeah_ , Sammy. Fuckin' great." his whispered but honest words encourage his brother and he arches his back when Sam thumbs the wet head of his cock. " _Shit._ " Dean swears again, thrusting himself at Sam's jerking hands. His own fist works between Sam's legs and he can feel Sam's cock get even harder as he speaks. After a few fumbles they get a rhythm going together and some making out inbetween gasps and moans. 

"God,  _Dean_ , slow down a little." Sam whines and Dean's past caring about anyone's pride here; he wants to make Sam come in two minutes. His cock is burning in Dean's hand and dribbling down his wrist but he jacks just a tiny bit easier, gasping sharply when Sam rubs the underside of his cock again, both hands still curled around Dean's twitching hard on. 

"Ah, _fuck_ , Sam." 

"You sound  _great_ , Dean, but you just told  _me_ to be quiet." Sam warns, jerking Dean too fast half a dozen times. Sam grunts as he works his hand and Dean very nearly comes but instead smothers his face into his pillow and moans too loudly.

"Whoa,  _whoa_ stop a second-" Dean fights Sam's double fisted grip but he isn't letting go, only pausing for a few breathless moments and then diving back in. His cock is flaring in Dean's hand so he's sure Sam is about to come too.

"Don't wanna stop." Sam says roughly, pushing up on his elbow and rolling himself over on top of Dean, who is in way too deep to deny Sam anything and submits easily. "...That's what I thought." Sam smugly says of Dean's passive move onto his back and Dean would start bitching but his nuts are ready to burst and his brother is milking him fantastically. He's keeping pace with his pulls over Sam's cock, now very near to his own as Sam kneels between Dean's open thighs.

Dean has a sudden idea and wraps the hand jerking Sam around both of them, rubbing their slick heads togther. They both moan and Sam squirts some precome when Dean's free hand slips under to feel his balls.

" _Shit!_ De,  _yes_ ." It's the only warning Dean gets before Sam shoots a streak of hot come across his stomach, gasping and groaning as the following pulses land in drops and globs on Dean. He wrings Sam's cock gently, his other hand cupped around his nuts, until he comes back around enough to resume tugging Dean again. " _Damn_ ." Sam exhales in awe, speeding up and making Dean moan. "I came so hard _all over_ you."

That's more than Dean needs and after a handful of strokes he gasps loudly as he's slammed by his own orgasm, rising out of him forcefully as Sam gapes down watching; he quickly covers Dean's mouth as he shoots warm and sticky between them. Thank goodness for his swift thinking because Dean is making  _way_ too much noise into the meat of Sam's palm.

When Dean is done shaking and humping Sam's fists his brother lets go reluctantly, turning to fall into the cot beside Dean, who lay heaving for breath and bonelessly contemplating how coated in come and fucked up he is. Giving in to his brother and his body felt far less wrong and harmful to Sam than he might have previously considered it. He silently prays Sam doesn't feel the need to talk about it and they can go directly to sleep after he cleans the mess on himself with a discarded t shirt.

No such luck.

"Dean, this is..." Sam grabs for his hand in the darkness, it's still damp from their come and when Dean chances a glance to his left Sam is licking his other hand clean. Dean cannot react fast enough to stop a needy noise from sneaking out and he knows he's blushing but Sam is sated and beaming - it's fucking beautiful.

"We can talk later." Dean blocks, hoping they won't. They fall asleep jumbled together, Sam refusing to allow Dean his hand back.

 

* * *

 

They don't talk about it for a week, and by then when they finally get a private moment they don't waste it with words but yanking dicks frantically in the back of the Impala; their tongues down each other's throats. Dean has never heard Sam say half of those swear words, it was so fucking hot he lasted about three minutes; at least Sam was just as eager. Afterwards they flop loosely into the front seat, heading home from yet another new first day of school for Sam.

" _God_ ," Sam pants, pushing his sweaty hair out of his mottled and color-changing eyes, currently greenish. "That was  _really_ good." His left hand is firm on Dean's right thigh as Dean wipes their come off, tucks himself away and after starting the car maneuvers them back onto the pavement. Nothing like a dirt road hook up but he can't fucking believe he just did it with his brother. It's still such a new and shocking reality that it constantly startles Dean. 

"I'm gunna do  _so much_ more with you." Sam says in a rush, preening his sex rumpled clothing with exacting motions of his hands; watch the fucking road, Dean.

"Like what?" Dean asks quietly a moment later, wishing he could at least _act_ less desperate. Sam slides to his brother across the bench seat and sits up straight to lean his mouth over Dean's ear.

"You're sleeping in  _my_ bed tonight." Sam states, quiet but decisive and he just came like crazy yet his dick still flexes in his pants in excitement. "Since we have our own room in this new motel." He's whispering right into Dean's head and it's doing powerful things to him; Sam's left hand moves from Dean's leg to the back of his neck, rubbing gently. "I can't  _wait_ to get my dick in your pretty mouth."

" _Fuck_ , Sam..." he won't deny he's been thinking about it a rather perverse amount. That and about a hundred other things two guys can do together that he's had only occasional reason to consider before now. He did  _not_ want to ask Sam if he could suck his cock but somehow his brother knew to ask, well,  _tell_ Dean they're going to do it. 

"Fuck, _what_ ? Dean. You want to suck my cock or not?" 

" _Yes_ , yeah, I do." The words come tumbling out too much like begging and not how he planned but it doesn't matter; one of Sam's hands is curled around his neck and his other slides up Dean's thigh and stays there.

"Maybe I'll put my balls in there too." Fuck, how can the kid already talk like this? Sam clearly knows this is working for Dean and if he doesn't stop he's going to drive off the road; when he whines in desperation Sam pinches his inner thigh  _somewhat_ gently.

" _Yeah_ , Sammy." he sighs out, so happy to finally see the motel lights in the distance; fresh blood rushes to his cock at the thought of the spending the night submitting to Sam completely. "Whatever you want, just don't make me kill us both on the way there."

Half an hour later both Sam and Dean are showered, Dean needed a cold one, and anxiously waiting for their father to go out. While they do have their own room his is adjacent and Dean is far too paranoid to touch Sam until he knows they're alone or their dad is asleep.

Sam has no such scruples and so sits beside Dean on the bed whispering in his ear, much as he was in the car, while Dean's cock finds new levels of hardness to achieve inside the sweatpants he tugged on; arching in blatant want against the soft fabric.

"Dude, your dick looks awesome; I wanna grab it." Sam huddles into Dean, hands way too close to his hard on.

"Wait a minute, Sammy, dad is about to leave." Sam doesn't listen, hands sliding up Dean's thigh as their father slams his door on the way out. Dean jumps nervously but sighs in relief when he hears him pull out of the motel. Sam is already rolling his balls in one authoritative hand.

"God, I've been dying to get you alone in a bed." he mutters, pushing Dean back before pulling his own shirt and shorts off. Dean lies down and opens his legs to watch his naked brother crawl up between his spread knees and dive onto him with a firm kiss, tongue out from the start.

"Get these pants  _off_ ." Sam orders, helping Dean shove them down his legs. "Mmm, damn your cock is  _nice_ ." Sam hums when Dean's hard, leaking dick stands up and twitches. Dean can't help but touch it, wring it out with one slow stroke that squeezes up another glob of precome. "Always so wet, I don't leak as much." Sam grumbles, voice low with lust, licking his lips and panting. Dean reaches up between them and fists Sam's hot, red dick; Sam's back arches and he hisses. 

"You're always so _hard_." Dean responds before groaning as Sam flexes his cock in his grip. He's had his share of wondering curiosity about other men but he never imagined he would want to suck a dick this much, so fucking bad that his damn mouth is watering and he can't even wait. "Sam, roll over and lemme suck it, _please,_ I'm drooling here." He wipes his lips with the back of a hand to punctuate.

" _Fuck_ ." Sam swears, turning over quickly and thumbing his dick toward Dean. "Open up." he tells him, threading his fingers into his hair to hold him as Dean ducks to lay between his legs and slide the head of Sam's cock into his mouth. "Oh, shit- _Dean_ ." 

It isn't too difficult to get past the salty bitterness, to fold his lips over his teeth and then it's just the fleshy taste of his brother's pretty cock, hard as hell and still a few years shy of full grown; the thought makes Dean feel shame and sharp arousal at once and he moans, sinking halfway down Sam's length easily. Sam cries out and humps up into him, pushing both his hands into Dean's hair and gripping hard. After a few bobs of his head Dean realizes he can fit all of Sam in his mouth if he uses his throat and he pushes his head down until his nose touches Sam's belly; he gags but calms himself while his brother swears in a stream of words above him.

" _Ohmygod_ , Dean,  _yes_ ." Sam has enough impressive control to fuck Dean's virginal mouth gently at first with slow, prodding thrusts, though it doesn't stay that way long. When Dean starts moving faster than Sam's guiding hands Sam grabs Dean's hair, regrips, and starts fucking him in earnest. "You want more, huh?" he pants out, huffs turning to gasps as he bottoms out in Dean's throat with each push; Dean can only moan.

" _Mmmph_ ."

"Feels  _so_ good when you groan around it." Dean hums again in answer, one of his groping hands palming both of Sam's balls. He cries out when Dean takes him deep and keeps him there, bending at the waist to slide a hand up and down what he can reach of Dean's back. "Do you like my cock in your throat, De?" Dean moans again in answer; Sam thrusts and continues. "I'm gunna put it up your ass, too." He isn't sure quite how he feels about  _that_ but it still makes him hump the bed and gurgle against Sam's dick, he pulls back and licks at the head while Sam stares hotly down at him.

"I don't know if I'd like that, Sammy." Dean answers honestly, without saying he doesn't want to because he _kinda_ does but he'd be lying if he didn't say he's intimidated. 

"I'll make sure you like it." Sam wipes his leaking cock on Dean's lips and guides it back in, eyes rolling up when he gets the last inch stuffed in Dean's burning mouth; Dean's cock throbs heavy and ready to blow just from sucking his little brother and rubbing on the bed.

" _Fuck_ , that feels _so good_ , you want my come in your mouth?" Dean nods, hums and slides up and down quickly with Sam's urging, sucking up the precome dripping out of his brother as his own dick screams for attention against the mattress. Sam's fists tighten painfully in his hair and Dean lets him use his face how he needs, rubbing his own desperate cock against the growing wet spot he's left on the covers. 

When Sam's hips stutter and his dick surges in Dean's mouth he drops to swallow him completely while he comes; a salty burn shot into the back of his throat. Sam's wide open mouth cries loudy before his pulses slow to weak spurts and Dean pulls back so he can taste them.

" _Fuck_ , I thought I was gunna scream, that was the best thing I've  _ever_ felt." Dean soars with a sense of accomplishment before he pops the head of Sam's cock out of his mouth and gets a full look at his scarlet red and sweating face, his ridiculous hair now damp and clinging to him. "You're  _good_ at that, we're going to do it a lot." Dean turns and groans, droping his face to Sam's inner thigh in an attempt to be bashful. "Lick my nuts and keep jerking off." Sam lifts his still firm cock and pushes Dean's head down to rub his face on his balls.

"Jesus, Sammy." he complains while none the less leaning in to lap at Sam's sack; his head falls back and he sighs happily. "You don't normally order  _me_ around." Dean's statement is muffled by loose skin but Sam hears him, of course.

"You don't normally  _want_ me to." He's watching Dean now, the same fire in his eyes that Dean remembers from combat training; he's always loved seeing it but didn't know why until this moment. Dean's been pulling his own dick steadily but when Sam's leg drops its foot into Dean's lap he thrusts his hips forward and speeds up. "But here..." Sam starts rubbing him wherever he can reach with his surprisingly dexterous toes as he takes his own cock in hand and jerks it towards the side of Dean's face. "Here you _like_ to obey when I tell you what to do, don't you? Makes you hard and needy."

His ego wants to take offense but it's such a relief to trust Sam with the control he's always maintained; to see his brother as something other than a child in need of protection. He stares up at him without pausing in his licking or stroking and simply moans around his busy mouth, hoping lots of tongue will suffice for everything he cannot verbalize.

" _Yeah_ , I know you don't wanna admit it." Sam teases, banging his unceasingly hard dick against the side of Dean's face. Dean grunts and licks up the base of it; he already wants it back in his mouth. "But even if it wasn't already obvious, I've been around you having sex before."

That never occured to him. Too many memories come suddenly flooding back; the late nights he would sneak girls into his room, the things he asked for, the noises and that one time he got a chick to spank him. He assumed Sam was asleep but in hindsight that was rather stupid, who knows how much his brother heard. Dean's blushing furiously but still working over his own dick and Sam's balls, pausing to hold still when Sam wants to rub his dick on his face.

"I heard you doing all  _sorts_ of things, Dean." Sam angles his cock and slides it back into Dean's mouth, they both moan and Dean is so thankful for both the dick and the excuse not to talk. "I know a girl spanked you, did she tie you up too? Because I saw rope the next day." 

Well, so much for _that_ secret, Dean sighs and nods around Sam's prick, sucking it up and into his throat because he's already in love with the feeling. "Oh,  _fuck_ , Dean. You're gunna get more come in your mouth soon." The thought makes Dean's cock flex and leak, and when Sam gives a sharp thrust deeper than he's been and bumps far back in his throat Dean explodes hot come over his jerking fist, shocking both himself and Sam. Even with something in his mouth he's loud, groaning around Sam's dick and finally resuming bobbing his head when he gets his faculties back. 

"Mmm, you shot all over my leg." Sam pants out, hand resting on the top of Dean's head as he licks and sucks the length of him. Through his mind's pleasure haze Dean remembers a blow job trick that's been done to him and repeats it on Sam; holding the end of Sam's cock in his mouth against his flattened tongue he circles it under the head. Sam gasps the first time and humps at his face for the next few so Dean speeds up until his brother is whining and thrusting at him.

"I wanna spank your ass too, Dean." Sam pants for air through his open mouth but still keeps on talking. "Would you like that?" Dean makes the most pathetic noise in answer and the embarrassment sends a sexual thrill down his guts right into his cock. "You sounded  _great_ when she hit you, fucking whining and begging. I came _so_ hard listening through the wall." The image of his little brother jacking off with his ear to the wall is a hot one; Dean keens and Sam gives a few ruts before crying out as his cock starts to jump and shoot. Dean gets the first hot blast in his mouth before Sam pulls back and lays the rest of it up his cheek and chin, gripping his head by a tight fistful of hair. 

" _God,_ Dean you look so good like that." He wipes the head of his dick over Dean's now puffy lips and works the last few drops out into his mouth. "Gunna come on your face all the fucking time."

" _Shit_ , Sam, where do you pick this stuff up?" he's trying to sound angry but he's winded and still licking Sam's insatiable cock. 

"I'm online." Sam replies easily, laying his dick across Dean's cheek and rubbing it against him with rolling hips while his controlling hand, still wrapped in Dean's hair, keeps Dean's head still. "Want to see if you can make me come again?" his brother asks, stroking his half hard dick until, god help Dean, it starts to fatten up.

They have little problem getting another load out of Sam and this one gets striped up the other side of Dean's face. Afterwards he takes his second shower of the day with his brother, who washes him gently in the steaming spray of water.

 

* * *

 

If Dean could tell his past self that he'd be waiting to pick up his brother from school with a butt plug in his ass, he'd probably smack himself in the face. Yet here he is and he cannot for the life of him stop shifting against the damn thing. A few days ago when he started putting things larger than a finger back there for the first time it didn't feel _this_ good. Clearly something that gets better with practice so he bought some plugs to get himself ready for Sam's cock; the thought and the toy have made his hard on throb swollen and demanding in his pants, and when he glances down his jeans are just starting to soak through over his leaking dick. 

While Dean is contemplating the different ways they could have sex in the car Sam stalks out of the school building, his bright eyes narrowed at the Impala and Dean already knows his brother did not appreciate the note he snuck in his lunch. His erection jumps excitedly at the thought of Sam worked up and incensed about Dean's surprise.

"Happy birthday!" Dean exclaims through a grin when Sam bends to fold himself into the passenger's seat and throw an icy look his way the second he sits down.

"I just went through most of my classes with a huge, annoying hard on thanks to you."

"I'm sure everyone was impressed." Dean retorts, holding his knowing smile because it's going to annoy his brother. "What makes you think this birthday surprise is sexual? I didn't say anything of the sort." Sam stares at Dean's pants and the obvious state of his cock, glancing up to glare at him a second later.

"Well, let's see, besides that monster you've been sporting since this  _morning_ you said you had a special surprise for me and I was going to need to sleep for a week so... I kinda figured I was getting laid." Dean's grin falters when Sam reaches for his leg and grabs it tightly. "You better get this car somewhere no one can hear you screaming my name."

" _Fuck_ . Yes, _sir_ ." Sam's eyes blow open wide and stare at Dean as he charges the Impala towards the nearest rural road, thrilling in following Sam's directions without hesitation.

"Keep calling me that." He orders Dean, who didn't think before he said it but loves the idea immediately. His hips shift against the toy in his ass forcing a small noise up out of his throat; of course Sam doesnt miss it. "What's going on, Dean? So horny you can't sit still?" Dean nods as he skids through the turn onto an unpopulated stretch of country road and pulls the car behind a tall clump of bushes.

"Clothes off." Sam instructs the second Dean cuts the engine and he struggles to obey quickly, his cock thumping back to his belly when he lifts off the seat and slides his pants down his thighs. Sam sucks in a breath and grabs right for Dean's ass before he sits back down on it, swearing loudly when his finger dips and runs into the toy Dean has wedged in him.

" _That's_ your present." Dean can hear how desperate he sounds already but he doesn't fucking care, Sam's mouth is parted and his eyes are wild as he rubs the part sticking out of Dean. "I'm ready for you to fuck me, sir."

" _Oooh_ ,  _yes_ , Dean." Sam moans, pushing his finger against the toy and swiveling it inside Dean, who gasps and watches his cock flex and drip in front of him. "I'm pulling this out so I can get in there  _right now_ ." With that he grips and slowly retracts the plug, making Dean tip his head back and swear. He used plently of lube so the thickest part pops out of him easily and he groans, missing the fullness already. "I'm gunna fuck you so deep." Sam growls, yanking his own pants down his slim legs. "Get on my lap." 

Dean hurries to kick his pants off and comply, throwing a leg over Sam then tucking his knees beside his brother's hips. Sam takes Dean's hip in his left hand and sneaks his right underneath to slide his finger around Dean's slick hole. He gasps but Sam soon replaces his hand with his nudging cock and rubs the head against Dean.

"You like that toy up your ass?" It's obvious he did but Sam never tires of making him blush and admit to things no one else knows about him. It's become alarmingly cathartic and the more Dean gets the more he needs.

" _Yes_ , can you get in me already?" Sam holds his dick poised to enter but still doesn't and Dean whines in frustration.

"You weren't sure a few days ago and now you want my dick real bad. Beg a little and I'll let you sit on it." Son of a bitch his brother is way too young to be this kinky but Dean can't cater to his own pride in this obediant position; he leans into Sam and pleads.

"Please, sir,  _please_ fuck me, I'm all wet for you and I wanna be sore when you're done."

" _Fuck_ , De." With that Sam pushes Dean down by the hip, bringing his other hand up to rest on the opposite side. He feels the firm pressure of Sam's dick and tries to relax for him, grunting in surprise and pleasure as he slicks past his muscles to get inside. "Soooo  _warm_ , Dean.  _Ooooh_ ,  _god_ ." Sam slides up into him halfway, pausing to let them both adjust, which Dean has no time for. 

"Don't stop, Sammy,  _please_ can I have the rest?" Dean doesn't even wait for an answer he just sinks on Sam's cock, pulling groans from both of them as Dean settles into his lap with a gasp. "You feel  _huge_ ." He's not comfortable with this much inside him yet but he doesn't care about the stretch when Sam moans loudly and tosses his head, because Dean will never forget the sight. 

" _Don't move_ ." Sam's grip on his sides is merciless and his mouth hangs open as he pants, unruly strands of hair sweat-sticking to his forehead. "It's too good." Dean wants this to last so he fights the near overwhemling instinct to grind on Sam's dick, which is burning and throbbing deep in his ass; he had no idea how powerfully intimate it would feel. 

"Are you gunna come already?" he breathlessly teases, knowing if he makes Sam feel challenged he'll be rougher. " _Please_ , sir, I want to move so bad." Dean squeezes around Sam and he growls, bumping his hips up into Dean, who is already fully seated on his cock and when it shoves deeper in he nearly shouts. " _God_ , so  _much_ ." 

"You couldn't  _wait_ to sit on all of it though, huh?" Sam drawls, somehow remaining cocky while balls deep in his brother for the first time; he never ceases to amaze Dean, who nods and murmurs into Sam's neck in shy answer while he shifts his ass back and forth on his dick. "Can't help grinding on it either, I  _knew_ you'd love a cock in you." Sam guides Dean up nearly halfway and then back down again a few times, groaning brokenly each time they push together. His prodding soon fades away from offensive and heats into a thumping pleasure that is working gasps and moans up out of Dean directly into Sam's ear as he pulls him up and down. Dean brings his head back from Sam's shoulder to mash their lips together while Sam directs his body and the car starts to rock on her suspension with their increasing motions; the small squeaks are one of Dean's favorite sounds in the world. 

"Holy  _shit_ ." Dean spits out some minutes later when Sam changes his angle searchingly, tilting his hips so he nudges Dean in a spot he didn't know existed.  _Prostate_ , his general knowledge of anatomy comes up with a few seconds later while he clings to Sam and makes the most embarrassing noises because he's never felt anything like  _this_ . "Siiiiir,  _fuck_ ,  _yes_ .” 

" _Yeah_ , there it is.” Sam huffs out, keeping Dean from speeding up with firm hands on his hips. “Have you hit this spot before, Dean?” 

“No, sir.” Sam holds his angle and fucks into Dean steadily until he’s letting out little sobs with each thrust and he feels like he might come from rubbing his cock on Sam's stomach; he hasn't even touched himself yet. " _Fuck_." Sam groans and kisses Dean brutally hard, rocking his dick into him until they both moan in tandem.

“Feels _so good_ , Dean, and it’s makin' you _all_ drippy.” Dean has always leaked more than the average guy but when he looks down he sees he’s made a sticky mess of his cock, balls and Sam’s abs, a drool of it hangs from his bobbing hard on. “You wanna come, don't you?”

“God yes, _please_ Sammy.”

“I can feel how close you are but I wanna keep fucking your virgin ass, best present you ever got me.” Sam lands a sharp smack on Dean’s butt and he jumps in surprise, squeezing vicelike around Sam, who cries out when he thrusts up hard. “ _Oh my god_ you just got so tight." He spanks Dean again even harder and hauls him down into his lap, grinding his cock deep into his brother.

“ _Fuck_ , Sam, you’re so far in.” 

“That’s where I’m gunna shoot it, so you can keep it up there." Dean can't even find words to reply to that and so simply whines in his ear as he continues. "You wanna ride me like a girl? Make me come real hard in you?" Another loud smack on his ass and Dean whimpers, his tense body making Sam moan again.

"Fuck  _yes_ , sir, can I?" Sam grunts and nods rapidly, releasing Dean's hips at last as he winds his arms around Sam's neck to get purchase; now he can alternate bouncing or grinding while keeping Sam's cock almost fully in him. It keeps tapping that sensitive spot and either Dean is coming or dying - he can't decide. A minute later Sam suddenly takes control back, gripping Dean's hips and speeding him up.

"You're so fucking _hot_ inside, Dean, I'm gunna come in you." Sam's hips bounce counter to Dean's for a few coordinated seconds and that's all it takes for him to snap up and squeeze Dean's sides painfully as he opens his mouth and bellows, squirting warm and deep inside him as his cock pumps and twitches. " _Oooooh,_ _fuck yeah_." he moans breathlessly as Dean tries to keep riding him; when he lifts up Sam stops him firmly. "Don't move, I'm still coming." Sam starts jerking Dean's weeping hard on quickly, and when he feels his brother's come leaking out of him and his pulse through his cock inside him his own load pushes up, out and onto Sam's shirt and hand while he howls in his ear.

" _Fuck_ ." Dean sighs out, still impaled on Sam's cock and leaning most of his weight onto him. 

"That was  _amazing_ ... keep my come inside." Sam instructs, lifting Dean slowly off of his lap; when his dick drops free a few drips follow but Dean clenches up on the rest. "Good boy." Sam praises, Dean collaspses to lay on his back across the seat beside him and glows in the approval. Sam could  _never_ call him that in the heat of a hunt or combat but here the endearment makes Dean's chest feel full and his body sated. 

Sam's legs are spread and his half hard cock lays moist over his thigh; he's grinning down at Dean with sated hazel eyes that look him over like a meal. "What?" Dean asks softly, his brain struggling with post fucking haziness and the empty, tender feeling inside himself. Sam takes either one of Dean's legs, which were bent against him as Dean sprawled across into the driver's seat, and lifts them up and out, opening Dean up and putting him into a missionary position on his back.

"I wanna see." Sam explains simply, taking one hand off Dean's ankle to slide back to his sore hole. Dean grumbles a little and shys away from Sam's face when he dips it down and close to Dean's ass. "I'm gunna lick you everywhere." Sam swipes his tongue across the inside of his ass cheek and Dean jumps but his cock twitches with intrest. "Maybe try to suck your big dick, would you like that?"

"Hell  _yes_ , sir." His little brother's eyes narrow with purpose and he lays one of his hands across Dean's stomach possesively. Dean hasn't felt more owned in his life, it's surprisingly pleasant.

" _Good_ boy."

 


End file.
